Harry Potter and the Lost Love
by H4kk3d
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, but can a jealous friend take it all away?
1. Puppy Love

She was all I ever hoped for. How could he, just take her from me like that? I'm going to begin this story from when we were in loved. And him and I were happy, unjealous friends. Maybe he's always been jealous. I don't know. Maybe he just wanted to take something from me, as I took all the attention from others. Honestly, I didn't really want the attention. But.. Well, Let's just get the story on. Shall we?  
  
"Knock. Knock, my love," Hermione said as she entered Harry's Room.  
  
"Hello my little Piglet," Harry said with a smile on his face. You could see the sparkle in his eyes. He loved her. He admired her so much.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Is it really already that day?"  
  
"Indeed, my big warm Poo Bear. Do you know what today is also?"  
  
"Hmm.. Nope. I guess I'll just have to check my calendar."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, Hun. Today is also are three month anniversary."  
  
"Good. I was ready to make you eat slugs if you didn't remember." Harry Laughed. Hermione kissed his beautiful lips.  
  
"Before I forget, let me go get you your gift." Harry got up, and went into the bathroom. He always hid the gifts in there. Hermione got up and looked at the picture of his mom and dad.  
  
"Sleep peacefully, Mrs and Mr. Potter. Your son loves you dearly. He misses you guys." Hermione then dusted the dust off of his dresser.  
  
"I found it!"  
  
"Oh, Harry. You're such a kind soul. But you take so long to find things." A big smile came across Hermione's and Harry's face.  
  
"Now, Piglet, guess what I got you."  
  
"A dildo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I'm just kidding. I don't want one of those things."  
  
"You got me scared there for a minute."  
  
"Okay. I give up. I can't take the wait."  
  
"Alright. Here you go." Hermione quickly opened the present.   
  
"Oh Harry. I love you."  
  
"I saw the wand in the shop, and it reminded me of the one that you said your Dead Aunt had. I hope you like it." Harry blushed.  
  
"I love it, Harry. Thank you so much. Now for your gift." Hermione then opened her bag, and pulled out his gift. Harry slowed began to open it as he smiled. He finally got it open. It was a picture of his parents, one he had never seen before. It had a nice gold frame with nice wavy lines on the frame.  
  
"My parents.."  
  
"Hagrid had that picture. I saw it and I knew it would be a great gift for you." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I love them so much. I wish I could have only knew them." Harry then put it next to the other picture.  
  
"I bought the frame myself. I thought it went perfectly with the picture." Harry hugged Hermione. Harry softly pushed Hermione's fragile neck up a bit. He then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"I love you, Piglet."  
  
"I love you too, my big Poo Bear." 


	2. The Beginning of it all

Eventully Hermione had to get back to her room. Her parents were coming to see her. And then, I was left alone. When she would leave, it was if... It was if my whole world just stopped. I'd just sit there. Dazed out. Then an hour later, I would realize I've been sitting there for an hour doing nothing.   
  
Harry headed out to the liabrary. He hoped maybe Ron would be there. He saw Ron. Ron was reading silently, yet there was a tear in his eye. Harry figured the book was just sad.  
  
"Hey Ron. What's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, well, nothing really. Just sitting here reading thinking. Me and- -," Ron began to say. Malfoy then came right by Ron.  
  
"I found the book you wanted, Ronnie. Oh, and hello Pothead. How would you be this evening. Where's Herwhorie. I figured since it was Valentine's day, you would be taken her virginity away. But I guess she didn't want to do it with you. Since you know, you can't pleasure her well enough. She needs someone like me. Or maybe Ronnie, over here. You know I'm right, mate. Just give her up," Malfoy said with a look of evil in his eyes. Harry glared.  
  
"Come on, Ron. It's time for lunch," Harry said.  
  
"Go ahead with out me, Harry. Draco and I will go when we want to," Ron said. Harry had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Harry headed into the cafeteria. Hermione was sitting at the three people table waiting for him. Harry looked stressed as he sat down. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong? Amd where's Ron? I saved him one of the chocolate cakes he just loves," Hermione said.  
  
"Ron and Draco are becoming friends. I don't mind that, but Ron seems to be acting as if he's just like Draco," Harry said.   
  
"Don't worry, Harry. You two are best friends. I'm sure Ron will start being himself again soon. Hey, who knows? Maybe Draco will be a little more nice."  
  
"Oh yes. That'll be the day." Harry rolled his eye brows. Hermione got a mad look on her face.  
  
"Harry! Don't be so negative, my love. I'm sure Ron will come to his sences." Harry shrugged.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
Ron sat quietly on his latop. Hermione headed over to him.  
  
"Sup, Ronnie," Hermione said.  
  
"Ghetto talking, ay?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you can say that."  
  
"Oh. I bought something for you?" Ron went into the bathroom. He came out with a rose in his mouth. Hermione laughed. She gave Ron a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
"You're welcome. I really vaule our friendship and all." Hermione giggled.  
  
"A rose for a friendship?" Ron blushed.  
  
"Well, eh.." Draco was standing a couple feet behind Hermione. He motioned him with his hand to do something.  
  
"You alright, Ron?"   
  
"Yeah. Um. There's something I want to tell you."  
  
"What's that?" Ron leaned close to Hermione. He slowly kissed Hermione. He opened his eyes a bit to see her reaction. She had her eyes closed. Draco nodded his head. Ron slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione did the same. They both moved their tongues around. Hermione spreaded her legs and sat on Ron's lap. They continued to make out for ten minutes. Draco recorded it all. His plan was soon about to take action. 


End file.
